


Traffic Lights

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la finale purtroppo non è andata come speravano... Marco fa fatica a prendere sonno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Traffic Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835428) by [rick_italy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy)



> avrei preferito non scrivere questa storia... se il Borussia avesse vinto la finale molto probabilmente non mi sarebbe venuta l'ispirazione...

 

 

Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.

Una terrazza al quinto piano, un hotel nel centro di Londra. Marco non riesce a prendere sonno, è seduto e il suo sguardo si perde all'orizzonte, ogni tanto vede passare qualche gruppetto in festa, il colore predominante è il rosso... in lontananza si sentono urla e canti di gioia... purtroppo il giallo sembra essere sparito dalla faccia della terra.

Gli capita sempre di andare a dormire più tardi del solito le volte che gioca di sera, colpa dell'adrenalina e questa sera non fa eccezione, anche se purtroppo non è solo per l'adrenalina.

La finale non è andata come si aspettavano, come speravano, sapevano che c'era la concreta possibilità di non raggiungere l'obbiettivo, ma nessuno aveva voluto pensarci prima.

Lui e Mario sono rientrati in hotel insieme al gruppo, il morale basso, si sono trascinati verso la reception per richiedere la chiave elettronica della loro camera e poi saliti sull'ascensore l'hanno raggiunta.

Non hanno voglia di chiacchierare e se potessero manderebbero avanti il tempo di parecchi giorni, nella speranza che quel peso che si sentono addosso non li tormenti più.

Mario è il primo che si mette il pigiama e si infila sotto il piumone. Uno sguardo per Marco, un «notte, biondo», si gira verso il comodino alla sua sinistra, e dopo aver spento l'abat-jour, sparisce completamente alla vista di Marco, si intravede solo un ciuffetto di capelli.

Marco, rivolto in direzione di Mario «notte, amico mio», poi si siede dalla sua parte del letto. Si spoglia molto lentamente, sono azioni che esegue di riflesso, senza che stia veramente facendo attenzione a quello che fa, si infila il pigiama e poi sotto il piumone, un pò controvoglia. Spenge a sua volta l'abat-jour, cerca di trovare la posizione ideale, gira, si rigira, si infila sotto, riemerge. Non riesce proprio a prendere sonno, troppi pensieri per la testa, allora si mette a sedere sul letto,  guarda Mario, non si muove, probabilmente si è già addormentato, ed allora decide di lasciarlo dormire tranquillo. Cercando di muoversi il meno possibile, scende dal letto, e si dirige verso la terrazza.

Era l'occasione della vita? _Ho solo 23 anni,_ pensa, _ok, diciamo pure 24 a giorni,_ giovane ma non giovanissimo. Quanti calciatori professionisti di un certo livello hanno l'occasione di giocare una finale di Champions, e a quanti viene offerta una seconda occasione nel caso che la prima sia andata male. _Ci sono alcune squadre che tutti gli anni lottano per arrivare in finale_ , il Borussia è tra queste? _Forse no,_ è vero che per vincere occorre anche un pò di fortuna e nella partita di ritorno con il Malaga segnare due gol nel recupero è un'impresa quasi impossibile, _ma la squadra ci ha sempre creduto_. Con il Real Madrid il Borussia non aveva nulla da perdere e dopo il gol di Ronaldo a Dortmund, nessuno avrebbe scommesso un euro sulla qualificazione della squadra tedesca... _noi non molliamo mai!_ Qualificazione meritata per la finale, anche se all'ultimo a Madrid c'è mancato poco che in pochi minuti svanisse tutto quello di buono il Borussia aveva fatto fino a quel momento.

Il Bayern... _La terza finale in quattro anni..._ a qualcuno l'occasione della vita viene offerta più volte, _Bayern, Mario..._ Marco si gira verso la camera da letto, Mario è sempre lì sotto il piumone, dorme tranquillo, dorme... _Mario_ , _Bayern_... A Marco ritorna in mente un giorno di aprile...

La chiave infilata nella toppa, uno scatto e si apre, Mario entra, e mentre la sta richiudendo chiama «Marco?», non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro perchè sente il rumore di un phon provenire dal bagno, _è in casa_. Mario si toglie la giacca e la appoggia sul divano, poi si dirige verso il bagno, la porta è accostata, bussa e fa capolino «Marco!», Marco è intento ad asciugarsi i capelli, si gira verso l'amico «ciao Mario, arrivo subito, ho fatto, questione di un paio di minuti...» e poi aggiunge  «sono in ritardo?» «No, Marco, sono venuto io prima perchè dovrei parlarti,» e Marco «ok Mario, sono subito da te...» e continua «allora cosa hai deciso? Cosa facciamo?». Mario cerca di contenere l'entusiasmo dell'amico, ma non è facile, aspettano questo giorno sempre con impazienza, è il loro giorno libero, l'indomani non è in programma l'allenamento e quindi possono fare anche tardi sapendo che poi la mattina possono dormire un pò di più. Ma Mario ha la necessità impellente di parlare con Marco... Il biondo amico spenge il phon e lo rimette nel cassetto, si guarda allo specchio soddisfatto, prende sottobraccio Mario e lo porta con se, mentre si dirige verso la camera da letto, per terminare di prepararsi, ha indosso ancora i pantaloni della tuta ed una maglietta... tipico abbigliamento casalingo di Marco.

Entra in camera, seguito da Mario, «dimmi pure Mario, che io ascolto,» Marco dice all'amico mentre si china sugli scaffali dell'armadio, alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettere, ma Mario «è una cosa importante Marco, non posso dirtela mentre tu sei distratto da altro», Marco si gira... guarda l'amico e «no Mario... non dirmi che vuoi andare a ballare!!! Lo sai che non mi piace, mi annoio, ma non possiamo fare altro? Ci andiamo a vedere un bel film? E poi a cena... o prima andiamo a mangiare e poi al bowling, oppure la sai una cosa?» Marco è un fiume in piena «C'è un nuovo locale dove possiamo giocare a ping pong... Lo so che mi batti sempre, ma per te faccio questo e altro. Oppure se non hai voglia di uscire possiamo pure organizzare qualcosa qui a casa, ordiniamo per telefono e ce lo facciamo portare... poi una partita a FIFA oppure ho alcuni blu-ray nuovi da vedere... che ne dici? Ma se proprio vuoi andare a ballare... andiamo» sospirando rassegnato.

A Mario gli piange il cuore dover dare questa notizia a Marco, il quale non ha nemmeno il minimo sentore di quello che gli piomberà addosso tra qualche minuto... «Calma Marco, per favore, fermati un secondo... non voglio andare a ballare, possiamo fare quello che vuoi tu, per me va bene qualsiasi cosa» e lo dice cercando di nascondere quella preoccupazione che non è mai riuscito a togliere dal suo viso da quando è entrato ma Marco fino a questo momento è sempre stato impegnato e non ha guardato il suo amico per più di qualche secondo di fila... ha trovato un paio di jeans strappati, apre un cassetto alla ricerca di una maglia... «che dici, questa può andare bene», rivolto a Mario e mostrandogli una maglia che ha tirato fuori dal cassetto... Mario allora si avvicina, gli prende le mani e gliele blocca, la maglia ricade dentro il cassetto, dicendogli «Marco, per favore». Marco si gira, lo guarda, e si rende conto che effettivamente c'è qualcosa che non va in Mario.

«Mario», gli dice «come mai quella faccia? Cosa è successo di così grave? Non... mica... tu?», balbetta Marco e Mario prontamente gli dice sorridendo, «ma cosa vai a pensare, sto benissimo, tranquillo» e così Marco tira un sospiro di sollievo, si china sulle gambe un attimo per riprendere fiato... aggiungendo «wow, senti come tremo, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo,» sorride all'amico carezzandogli una guancia. _Marco, ti prego,_ pensa Mario, _non rendere le cose ancora più difficili di come sono_ , prende per un braccio Marco, lo avvicina al letto e poi con una leggera spinta lo costringe a mettersi a sedere. Mario a sua volta si mette a sedere vicino a lui, lo guarda negli occhi, Marco ha cominciato a perdere il sorriso, guarda la faccia triste di Mario e non può non preoccuparsi, «cosa è successo Mario,» Mario prende le mani di Marco nelle sue, «dovevo parlarti a tutti i costi perchè non volevo che tu lo venissi a sapere da qualcun altro,» si ferma un attimo e poi riprende a parlare «mi ha chiamato il mio agente questa mattina», l'espressione di Marco è completamente cambiata rispetto a qualche minuto fa, il cuore ha cominciato a battere all'impazzata, sentire parlare di “agente”, Marco non è stupido... ha paura di sentire uscire dalla bocca di Mario quelle parole, non vuole sentirle, non vuole che Mario dica “vado via”, comincia a tremare, e con un soffio di voce balbettante chiede «ch – che, vol – voleva?» e mentre lo dice sente una lacrima rigargli il viso, non fa in tempo ad asciugarla perchè Mario lo precede e poi prosegue a parlargli «Marco, il Bayern» ma non fa in tempo a terminare la frase, perchè Marco lo interrompe supplicandolo «non dire altro Mario, ti prego fermati, non voglio sentire altro», tira forte le mani che scivolando sfuggono alla presa di Mario, poi si alza e sta per correre fuori dalla stanza, ma Mario fa blocco con le sue mani sul suo petto per fermarlo, «ti prego Marco, aspetta», Marco è costretto a fare un passo indietro, sente qualcosa dietro di lui, è l'anta dell'armadio... si copre il viso con le mani e si lascia scivolare giù. La testa fra le gambe e le mani a tenersi il collo, e non riesce a trattenere le lacrime... Mario, con la morte nel cuore, non sapeva neanche lui in che modo poter dare questa notizia al suo carissimo amico, ci aveva pensato per tutto il tragitto che lo aveva portato a casa di Marco. Marco piange disperato...

Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.

Marco sta piangendo, è stato tutto così spontaneo, neanche se n'è accorto, ma riportare alla mente quel giorno ha scosso ancora di più il suo precario equilibrio, provato da tutte quelle emozioni vissute durante la finale.

Allunga il braccio destro e con la manica del pigiama si asciuga gli occhi, mentre i pensieri ripartono galoppanti...

Mario si avvicina a Marco, si china e si siede accanto a lui, la schiena appoggiata all'anta dell'armadio, il braccio sinistro intorno alle sue spalle, tira Marco verso di se, allunga la mano destra a toccare il suo viso e con un movimento delicato lo gira verso di se. Marco lo guarda, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, prova a dire «scusa Mario, non volevo reagire così,» Mario gli sussurra «non ti devi scusare Marco,» china il suo viso toccando la testa di Marco e rimangono così per qualche istante, il tempo necessario a Marco per riprendersi.

«Hai accettato?» gli chiede Marco, anche se ha paura di conoscere già la risposta... Mario gli risponde «no Marco,» e Marco che sembra riacquistare un pò di fiducia, abbozza un sorriso e sta per dire qualcosa ma Mario aggiunge «non ancora» e il sorriso che si stava formando sul viso di Marco immediatamente si ritrae... Mario prosegue «il Bayern ha intenzione di pagare la clausola rescissoria, nei prossimi giorni dovrei andare a Monaco a firmare il contratto». Marco non può non notare come Mario cerchi di trattenersi, i suoi occhi brillano ma non vuole lasciarsi andare.

«Ma perchè Mario? Non ti trovi bene qua? Giochi in una delle squadre più forti d'Europa, hai vinto due volte la Bundesliga, hai l'occasione di arrivare in fondo alla Champions... qui sei il numero uno, là saresti uno dei tanti...» e appena lo dice si pente subito di averlo fatto, Mario non potrà mai essere uno dei tanti, un talento naturale che qualunque squadra vorrebbe avere con se... ma soprattutto è il suo Mario... Il suo amico lo guarda in silenzio e Marco prosegue «lo fai per soldi?» e per la seconda volta Marco si pente subito di aver tirato fuori questo argomento... ma ormai le parole escono di bocca senza controllo... «la scorsa estate ho rifiutato un'offerta del Bayern per venire a giocare qui a Dortmund... per giocare con te, per stare con te, averti vicino... e adesso io? Mi lasci?» E' disperato e Mario se ne accorge, perchè il suo Marco mai e poi mai glielo avrebbe rinfacciato... ma è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, perchè anche Mario non è sereno, gli risponde di scatto «non sono stato io a dirti di rifiutare» e poi fa la prima cosa istintiva che gli viene in mente... Si alza, volge la schiena a Marco e senza neanche salutarlo, allunga il passo, esce dalla camera da letto... Marco intanto prova ad alzarsi, ma non è molto stabile, cerca di appoggiarsi al comodino evitando di cadere... allunga una mano, vorrebbe gridare con tutta la voce che ha in corpo «MARIO!!!»  ma dalla bocca esce solo qualche flebile suono... e dopo qualche secondo, che sembra interminabile, sente sbattere la porta... _E' andato!_ Ed in quel preciso istante Marco si sente crollare il mondo addosso... ritrae la mano dal comodino e si lascia cadere per terra... e piange, piange, singhiozzando... 

Passano dei minuti che sembrano ore, Marco si alza da terra e si appoggia di nuovo all'anta dell'armadio... Alza lo sguardo, Mario è li davanti a lui, appena un passo dentro la camera, non l'ha sentito rientrare... Un lembo della camicia fuori dai pantaloni, il colletto slacciato, la cravatta allentata, i capelli arruffati, completamente fradicio. Marco si alza da terra e si avvicina al suo amico, le prime parole che escono dalle loro bocche sono «scusa». Mario aggiunge «Marco, sei l'ultima persona con la quale voglio litigare» e mentre lo dice alcune lacrime scendono sul suo viso, «Mario, perdonami», risponde Marco «sono stato un egoista,» e mentre comincia a parlare non riesce a trattenere le lacrime, ma non vuole fermarsi deve dirglielo, Marco ha pensato molto in quegli interminabili minuti, quando Mario era uscito di casa sbattendo la porta ed aveva creduto di averlo perso per sempre.

«Tu per me non sei un compagno di squadra, sei un amico, il mio migliore amico e la nostra amicizia va oltre al fatto di giocare insieme nel Borussia Dortmund», si ferma un secondo, cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi, perchè vede tutto offuscato, poi prosegue «io sono e sarò sempre al tuo fianco, qualsiasi decisione tu prenderai, perchè se tu sei felice lo sono anche io, ma se tu sei triste io mi sento morire», si ferma un altro attimo per riprendere fiato, «andare a giocare con il Bayern è un'occasione unica nella vita, certo, anche se per me sarà tremendo vederti con un'altra maglia, correre ad abbracciare qualcun altro, ma sarai sempre il mio Mario», e gli si getta al collo.

Mario non sa cosa dire, ripensando al momento in cui è uscito di casa sbattendo la porta, incurante del diluvio che si stava abbattendo su Dortmund, ha gettato la giacca sul marciapiede ed ha cominciato a correre, forte, forte, fermandosi accanto ad un muro. Sta piangendo, le parole di Marco lo hanno toccato dolorosamente nel profondo del cuore. Riprende fiato, la pioggia continua a cadere incessante ma Mario non se ne cura, ripensa a come è scappato da Marco, _Marco, cosa ho fatto!_ e rimettendosi a correre ripercorre il tragitto inverso. Raccoglie la giacca, tutta zuppa e sporca, dal marciapiede e sale le scale di corsa, cerca la chiave nelle tasche dei pantaloni, apre piano, non sa cosa lo aspetterà dentro, come Marco potrebbe reagire dopo che lui se n'è andato via in quel modo, ma non gli importa nulla, ha bisogno di Marco. Non vede nessuno, si incammina piano piano verso la camera da letto e si ferma, Marco è seduto, con la schiena appoggiata all'armadio, alza lo sguardo e lo vede.

I due amici sono ancora abbracciati, «Marco,» Mario sussurra, guardando l'amico negli occhi, «lo so che le cose non saranno più come prima, non ci vedremo più tutti i giorni come adesso, ma la nostra amicizia non è in discussione.» e prosegue «ci saranno occasioni per stare insieme, quando verrai a giocare a Monaco, poi ti potrai fermare da me e quando verrò io a Dortmund sarà lo stesso. Durante la pausa invernale potremo andare in qualche posto caldo a rilassarci, poi ci saranno i periodi di ritiro con la nazionale, le vacanze estive...» appoggia la mano sulla spalla di Marco, lo guarda negli occhi e continua «è stata una decisione dolorosa anche per me, e tu sei la prima persona a cui ho pensato quando l'ho presa, non lo sa il mister, non lo sanno gli altri compagni, non lo sanno ancora né i miei fratelli né i miei genitori... sono venuto subito da te».

Marco sospira, poi lo guarda e gli dice «Mario, hai fatto conoscenza con la mia vicina di casa??? Lei abitualmente butta dal terrazzo secchiate d'acqua...» e mentre lo dice prova a sorridere, Mario ride di gusto aggiungendo «ma almeno è carina?» a Marco viene proprio da ridere... «diciamo che è un tipo, sugli 80» e non riesce a trattenere una risata contagiosa, e dicendo quello ha detto tutto. L'atmosfera è ritornata tranquilla, lo sfogo tra i due amici si è fortunatamente concluso. Poi Marco, squadrando Mario dal basso verso l'alto dice «dai Mario guarda come sei ridotto, togliti quei vestiti bagnati e vai a farti una doccia calda che adesso arrivo e ti porto qualcosa di asciutto, che se rimani ancora così rischi di ammalarti» e mentre Mario sta per uscire dalla stanza aggiunge «ti libero un cassetto del comò ed una parte dell'armadio, così ci potrai tenere le tue cose per quando capiterai da queste parti», Mario si gira e sorridendo lo ringrazia «grazie Marco, avrai il tuo spazio a casa mia a Monaco, e se non verrai a trovarmi spesso...» facendogli l'occhiolino. Marco è un pò più sereno, ma ci vorrà del tempo per abituarsi a non avere più Mario vicino a lui.

Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.

Marco respira profondamente, e quando espira, si forma una nuvola, la temperatura qui a Londra è decisamente bassa, ma anche Dortmund non scherza.

Non si può dire che sia il periodo più bello della sua vita, la separazione da Mario, anche se Marco sa che ancora lo aspetta il giorno in cui Mario partirà per Monaco, ed il solo pensiero lo terrorizza, non sapendo come potrà reagire.

Poi l'infortunio di Mario... la partita di ritorno di Madrid era appena iniziata, dopo pochi minuti Mario si blocca, si tocca la coscia... e per lui la partita termina così. La squadra però si compatta e riesce a portare a termine la qualificazione per la finale. Mario non se l'è sentita di tornare negli spogliatoi, è rimasto per tutta la durata in panchina, con una borsa del ghiaccio fissata alla coscia. Marco sa quanto si soffre rimanendo fuori dal campo, fortunatamente non gli è capitato spesso ma ci si sente inutili e si soffre...

Di ritorno a Dortmund Mario si fa visitare dal medico sociale della squadra, Marco lo accompagna, l'ecografia evidenzia un danno... il primo pensiero di Mario rivolto al medico «la finale???» ed il medico «Mario, lo sai che non mi piace illudere le persone... diciamo che una speranza c'è che tu possa giocarla, ma bisognerà attendere un pò per esserne sicuri.» Marco non può non notare il velo di tristezza sul volto del suo amico, quando escono dallo studio medico, Mario zoppicante, Marco che lo affianca e gli dice «Mario, coraggio, manca quasi un mese alla finale, il dottore non ha detto no, ha detto ni...» cercando di tirarlo un pò su di morale.

Mario contava i giorni... e Marco con lui, ed ecco che quando ormai aveva quasi perso la speranza, ecco che una mattina, tornato dal medico, accompagnato da Marco, inaspettatamente riceve questa notizia «Mario, prova a riprendere gradualmente... senza forzare...», il viso di Mario si illumina, il medico continua «in situazione normali non avrei mai dato l'ok, perchè sarebbero necessari altri giorni di riposo, ma so quanto tu tenga a questa partita e quindi proviamo...» Mario lo saluta «grazie dottore», poi si gira verso Marco, che lo sta guardando e sorride, allunga il braccio destro, la mano a pugno e Mario che fa altrettanto cercando il contatto con l'amico.

Il mattino seguente Mario si presenta al campo di allenamento, la squadra è già in azione, lui ancora non può unirsi a loro, ma rispetto agli altri giorni almeno può lavorare e non starsene lì a bordo campo a guardarli. L'allenatore in seconda, il fisioterapista, lo seguono... mentre Mario effettua alcuni esercizi, c'è grande attenzione, se questo tentativo dovesse fallire non ci saranno prove d'appello, la finale è ormai alle porte.

Marco sta giocando la partitella con i compagni, si impegna al massimo ma ogni tanto si ferma e si volta verso l'amico, lo vede faticare, impegnarsi al massimo, senza naturalmente forzare...

Ormai l'allenamento sta volgendo al termine, Marco ha appena segnato un altro gol, è in forma, ed inoltre è di ottimo umore, vedere Mario che si allena lo riempie di gioia.

Marco scatta, riceve un cross di Leonardo, tira al volo e la palla imprendibile va a finire sotto il sette alla destra di Roman... alza le braccia al cielo esultando, poi si gira verso Mario perchè vuole condividere la gioia con lui... Mario è fermo a terra, si tiene il viso tra le mani, sta piangendo... accanto a lui il fisioterapista che sta applicando del ghiaccio alla coscia... la stessa coscia dell'infortunio di Madrid. Marco sente una fitta al cuore... _no, non un'altra volta!!!_ Corre da Mario, si inginocchia accanto a lui e lo abbraccia.

Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.

 _Con Mario la finale sarebbe andata diversamente,_ pensa Marco ma ormai è inutile recriminare...

Mario si sveglia, allunga la mano alla sua destra ma non trova nessuno, _«Marco?»_ chiama sottovoce. La stanza è buia, non si vede alcuna luce provenire dal bagno. _Dove sarà andato?_ pensa Mario, poi si solleva un poco, si mette a sedere sul letto appoggiandosi al cuscino. «Che freddo!» esclama, e di riflesso sposta lo sguardo verso la terrazza, la finestra è aperta e attraverso il vetro vede Marco... «Marco!» prova a chiamarlo alzando un poco la voce. Marco non risponde, non muove neppure la testa, come se non lo avesse sentito.

Allora Mario solleva il piumone posa il piede sinistro sul parquet e successivamente il destro, cerca al buio le pantofole, muovendo a caso i piedi, e non trovandole si alza, lancia un paio di sbadigli... e si incammina verso la finestra, la apre un poco di più per passare e mentre lo fa continua a chiamare «Marco!». Marco è seduto per terra, indossa solamente il pigiama, l'aria è fredda, pungente ed umida, Mario tocca con la mano la spalla di Marco per attirare la sua attenzione e la ritira subito indietro, «ma sei gelato» esclama, «vuoi prenderti una polmonite?» ma Marco sembra in trance, allora Mario cerca di convincerlo, sussurandogli _«vieni, torniamo dentro»_. Marco ruota leggermente la testa verso Mario dicendo «sto bene.» Al che Mario chiede «ma da quanto tempo sei qui in terrazza?» e Marco risponde «non lo so, non riuscivo a dormire.» 

Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.

Mario allora rientra in camera, si avvicina al letto, afferra un lembo del piumone e comincia a tirare, ad un certo punto deve farlo più forte perchè una parte si è incastrata sotto il materasso. E' questione di qualche secondo in più ed ecco Mario, con il piumone, che si dirige nuovamente in terrazza. Si mette a sedere dietro a Marco, allarga le gambe in modo che le possa far scivolare, parallelamente a quelle del suo amico. Quindi si avvicina ancora di più fino a che il suo corpo non tocca quello di Marco, un brivido percorre la schiena di Mario... sembra di abbracciare un congelatore. Prende un lato del piumone con le due mani, se lo avvicina alle spalle come se stesse indossando un mantello, le braccia proseguono la loro corsa finchè le mani non superano anche Marco e si riuniscono sul suo petto, in modo da poter coprire entrambi. Mario stringe forte forte il suo amico, sperando che il calore del suo corpo possa fargli riacquistare un pò di tepore, quindi sussurra a Marco, « _così va meglio?_ » e Marco fa cenno di si con la testa aggiungendo «si, grazie»

Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.

Marco si lascia andare, reclina la testa appoggiandosi totalmente al corpo di Mario, poi con il passare dei minuti, i suoi occhi piano piano si chiudono, all'inizio solo per qualche istante, ma poi sempre più frequentemente e per più tempo, fino a quando dal respiro profondo di Marco, Mario nota con soddisfazione che il suo amico è finalmente riuscito a prendere sonno. Il suo corpo ha riacquistato calore ed il gelo è solo un ricordo.

Mario comincia a dondolare, piano piano, coccolando il sonno del suo amico mentre dai palazzi di fronte alla terrazza filtrano timidamente alcuni raggi di sole, l'alba... 

Acceso, spento, acceso. Verde. Il semaforo riprende a funzionare regolarmente.

Per Marco e Mario è un nuovo giorno.


End file.
